Looking Back
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Liley. Jikayla. Sarah/Oliver. Set in the future. A look back on the lifes of Rebecca Lynn Truscott and Nicole Alyson Oken. *Full Summary Inside*
1. New Friend

**AN: Ok, I wrote something sort of like this already, but this is going to be a bit different. My story Firsts, is about all of Miley and Lilly's first together, this is called Looking Back, and-well, you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I own people you don't know.**

**Summary:**_ The lifes of Rebecca Lynn Truscott and Nicole Alyson Oken, from the day they met, and through the other major memories in their lifes together, as best friends, and so much more._

* * *

Miley and Lilly Truscott carried the new born, Rebecca Lynn, out of the hospital, and placed her into their car. The baby had blonde hair, and bright shining blue eyes, much like Lilly. Nicole Oken, the daughter of two of their best friends, Oliver and Sarah was waiting. She had insisted on being there when Miley and Lilly brought their new daughter home.

Nicole was a little over a year old, and she smiled down at Rebecca.

"Becca?" she asked, pointing to the baby. "Yes Nic, that's Becca, isn't she pretty?" Lilly asked, smiling warmly at the young girl. Nicole had just started learning how to talk, and could only say a few words.

Nicole nodded and smiled warmly down at the baby.

Rebecca opened her eyes and smiled a little, showing her toothless mouth, and Miley grinned at Lilly, nudging her and pointing to the scene in front of them. Nicole, seeing that Rebecca was smiling, clapped her hands excitedly.

"She smiled at you Nicole, that's pretty awesome, isn't it?" Miley asked. Nicole nodded again, and Lilly smiled as she buckled in the carseat, then buckled Nicole back into hers.

Nicole smiled when Lilly put her carseat next to Rebecca's and decided to keep a close eye on the younger girl to make sure she was ok on the way home.

She put her hand into the carseat and laughed a little when Rebecca gripped onto her finger, refusing to let go. The brunette girl smiled down at the smaller blonde child, and pulled her finger away, giving it back quickly when Rebecca looked close to tears.

"Miwey?" Nicole asked, turning towards the woman who was sitting in the passenger seat of the car.

They had finally left the hospital.

"Yeah Nicole?" Miley asked, turning and smiling at her. Nicole paused for a moment, looked down at Rebecca, then back up at Miley.

"Is it ok if Webecca's my best fwiend?" she then asked. Lilly laughed a little from the driver's seat and Miley reached over and lightly slapped her arm, a small smirk coming across her own face.

"Of course it's ok Nic, I can rest easy knowin' Becca's got such a great best friend" she said, turning back to Nicole. The girl smiled and clapped again, making Rebecca smile again.

Nicole looked down and smiled again.

"Best fwiend" she mumbled, letting Rebecca take her finger again.

**AN: Ok, it was short. This is just a series of one-shots. Rebecca and Nicole are two charecters from Just Another Day In Paridise. And in my mind, they've always been together. Of course, I made them up, so my thoughts are kinda biased, since I meant for them to be together, but you decide.**


	2. Protecting Me

**AN: Chapter two of Looking Back!**

Five year old Rebecca was sitting on one of the swings at the park, which happened to be right across the street from her house, and frowned when she saw two of the older bullies, Joshua and Liam Anderson coming towards her. Both boys were ten, and were twins.

"Hey, what's up shrimp?" Liam asked, pushing the swing a little bit, making it go higher and higher. "Stop it!" Rebecca yelled, holding on to the chains of the swings tightly, not sure what else to do. If she jumped, she would land on Joshua, which would only make him mad, and if she didn't hold on, she would fall.

"Why don't you make us, shortie" Joshua teased, pushing the swing a little higher. "Stop, I'm gonna fall!" Rebecca yelled, before her grip slipped, and her hands flew off the chains, and she fell backwards off the swing, landing on her back.

"Awwww, shrimp's got a boo-boo" Liam teased, standing over her, Joshua at his side.

"Leave her alone!" a small voice yelled, and Liam and Joshua both spun on their heels, only to see six year old Nicole standing there, trying her hardest to look scary enough to frighten the two older boys.

"Oh, how cute, it's shortie's protecter!" Joshua yelled. Nicole made a face, one that normally would have made Rebecca laugh if she wasn't crying her eyes out and holding her sore arm, which was now bleeding.

"Is that the best you got, shortie and shrimp, think of something new, those are getting boring" Nicole said, and Liam's mouth dropped open in shock, and Joshua stepped forward.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said, get some new insults, you two are stupid" Nicole spat, and Liam still looked too shocked to move. "You're stupid, you-" Joshua started, but Nicole cut him off.

"I just said you were stupid, you can't use my own insult against me, you really are lame" she muttered.

Liam finally moved, but it was only to pull Joshua away, muttering about how they should just leave, but Joshua turned back and shoved Nicole to the ground, making her gasp.

Rebecca stood up and through her tears, screamed "Don't push her!", then charged forward, knocking Joshua to the ground. Liam pulled him up and they both walked off, whispering to themselves.

Rebecca felt the anger leave her, wondering where it had come from so suddenly in the first place.

She walked over to Nicole and sat next to her.

"You saved me" she muttered. "I know" Nicole muttered. Rebecca frowned, not exactly the response she had hoped for out of her best friend. Nicole saw the look, and smiled.

"You saved me too" she said, and Rebecca smiled.

"So we saved each other" Nicole said, nodding her head, laughing as Rebecca did the same, a small smirk on the younger girl's face as she stood up and pulled Nicole with her.

"Thanks" she mumbled, and she saw Nicole smile.

"Thanks to you too" the older girl said, and this time, Rebecca smiled.


	3. Friendship Braclets

**AN: Chapter three of Looking Back!**

Eight year old Rebecca sat on the Oken's couch, fiddling with her hands a little nervously, wondering what Nicole could have called her over here for at ten in the morning on a Saturday.

"Becca!" nine year old Nicole yelled, racing down the stairs and pulling the other girl into a large hug. Rebecca laughed a little, realived that the other girl wasn't upset with her.

"So, what did you want to talk about that you could not wait for, my brother was so mad he had to walk me over here" Rebecca commented, and after picturing the angry look on fourteen year old Zachery's face, both girls laughed.

"I made you something really special, and I really, really, really, really, hope you like it, cause if you don't, that's fine too, but I worked really hard on it and everything, and now I sound like my daddy" Nicole mumbled, noticing that she was rambling, much like her father, Oliver did.

"Nic, what'd you make me?" Rebecca asked, curiousity entering her voice.

Nicole's eyes widened and she ran back upstairs, then back down and held out a small, worn out ring box out to her. "Here, open it!" she yelled, a hopeful look on her face.

Rebecca looked confused, but opened the box.

Inside was a small braclet made out of a piece of string and beads, and on it were the words "Best friends forever", and Rebecca only then noticed that Nicole was wearing an identical one.

"See, my daddy gave me the idea when I told him I wanted to make you something, do you like it?" Nicole asked, looking more and more nervous as Rebecca stayed silent.

"I love it!" Rebecca suddenly yelled, and a large, exicted smile came across Nicole's face.

"I'm so happy you like it, I thought you'd think it was lame or something" she said, laughing as Rebecca slipped it onto her wrist and kept staring at the small, handmade gift.

"Not lame" Rebecca muttered.

She rushed forward and hugged Nicole tightly.

She kissed her cheek and smiled warmly at her. A large blush formed on Nicole's face, and Rebecca hugged her again, before looking at the two braclets, making sure they were a perfect match.


	4. First Kiss

**AN: Chapter four!**

Fourteen year old Haley Truscott came bounding through the front door, looking really, really exicted, as sixteen year old Zachery followed behind her, wondering what he did to be the only brother out of five children.

Ten year old Rebecca and eleven year old Nicole watched from their seats on the couch, silently wondering what was going on, while trying to hold back laughter at the look on Zachery's face.

"Why the happy dance?" Nicole asked, desprete to know what was going on. "Goodnight" Zachery mumbled, obviously not wanting to be part of the talk that was about to happen, as he dashed upstairs.

"Elizabeh kissed me today" Haley mumbled, looking like she was about to explode. "That's all?" Rebecca asked. Nicole however, had a rather shocked look across her face.

"You kissed my sister?!" she screamed, sticking her tounge out.

Haley nodded and skipped upstairs.

"I just don't get it" Rebecca suddenly said, after about five minutes of silence, making Nicole jump. The older girl looked a little annoyed, but turned to face her best friend anyway.

"Get what?" she asked.

"What the big deal is with dating, and kissing, I mean, when Zach got his first kiss, it was like he was a firework, he would not shut up about it for like, two weeks, it got so annoying to hear!" Rebecca yelled.

Nicole nodded her head.

"I can't wait till I get home and get to hear about how awesome Haley is, with her long brown curly hair and blue eyes, its a little annoying to listen to" she said.

"I don't get why you just don't kiss someone you trust, that way, you don't worry about it anymore, Taylor is only thirteen, and she's running around like a chicken with it's head cut off because she hasn't kissed anymore yet, she likes Tristan by the way" Rebecca mumbled.

"Ewwww, how could she like my brother?" Nicole asked.

Rebecca shrugged.

"Wanna just get it over with?" Nicole suddenly asked. Rebecca turned to look at her, more confused then she was two minutes ago when Haley came pretty much flying through the door.

"Huh?" she asked.

"The first kiss, if we just get it done with now, we don't have to worry about it, right?" Nicole asked, and Rebecca stared at her in shock for a moment, before thinking it over. It would be great to not have to worry about who her first kiss would be with.

"Why not?" she asked.

Nicole smiled and they both leaned forward, keeping their lips together for a couple seconds, before pulling away, blushing deeply.

"See, nothing to worry about" Nicole said.

Rebecca nodded, unable to do anything else at the moment. She turned the volume of the television up, and layed her head on Nicole's shoulder, and suddenly everything went back to normal, and the kiss was forgotton.

**AN: Not together quite yet, they're getting there.**


End file.
